The stabilizer bar is generally coupled at both ends to suspension arms (lower arms) via stabilizer links. The stabilizer bar is also connected at two middle portions thereof to the vehicle body via a bushing and bushing bracket.
Preferably, the bushing and bushing bracket can be coupled to the vehicle body without any interference from the neighboring components, and the attaching and detaching process thereof can be easily accomplished.